The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the invention and/or the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a pumping device for pumping a liquid to a higher level, comprising a pump having an inlet and an outlet, an inlet tube being located upstream of the inlet for guiding the fluid to the inlet, a siphon being located downstream of the outlet and an outlet tube being located downstream of the siphon for guiding the liquid coming from the outlet to the outlet tube via the siphon, wherein the outlet tube extends at least beyond a front side of the pump as seen from the pump.
Such a pumping device is known and is applied in pumping plants, for example. Applying a siphon avoids that liquid flows back in reverse direction from a high level via the outlet tube to a low level via the inlet tube when the liquid level increases at the side of the high level. The height difference between the outlet tube and the summit of the siphon is often defined in regulations.